


哥哥

by Softydream



Category: LUCAS/TAEYONG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softydream/pseuds/Softydream
Summary: 我哥哥从小就是个秘密
Kudos: 3





	哥哥

我哥哥从小就是个秘密。  
他和我一样，曾经每天背着书包走那条栽满树的街道上学。不知道为什么突然有一天就不去了。我很高兴他能每天在家里陪我玩。他给我叠了许多奇形怪状的小动物，还给小动物编了家族史。最老的竟然是一只龅牙的小老鼠。他把那只老鼠给了我，而他拿着家族的小幺，一只蜗牛。哥哥就像蜗牛驮着壳一样每天每夜把我放在他的背上。当我拿着老鼠的时候我随意指挥他，他从没有任何怨言，只是笑着，一边用勺子喂我吃饭，我们旭熙呀，健健康康的长大吧。  
一直到上小学那天为止都是在家里和哥哥生活，我是哥哥怀里长大的孩子。小学入学那天，原本该来参加开学典礼的哥哥却迟迟没有出现。我气疯了，在路边看到了一个长得很像我哥哥又不是我哥哥的人。那个人穿着不合身的裙子，不安地承受着周围人的好奇。我挥舞着拳头赶走了比苍蝇还烦人的视线，走过去好确认那到底是不是我哥哥。他还化了妆，真丑，小孩子明明不能化妆。虽然是我哥哥但也只比我大四岁而已。我问你是我哥哥吗？哥哥很抱歉地看着我，来牵我的手。我甩开他，问你是泰勇吗？哥哥的身体缩在肥大的裙装里。哥哥一言不发地跟在我后面回到家，发现我们房间门口那块牌子上哥哥的名字被他自己涂掉了，在后面写上了“泰容”。哥哥从那天开始穿女人的衣服。  
哥哥穿上女装之后重新回到了学校。特意为了模仿女人戴的长假发不仅累赘而且更引人注目。每天回来哥哥都会立刻脱掉假发，露出被汗湿透的后脑勺，再脱掉短裤，有时是短裙，脱掉白色的短袜，花色的上衣也脱掉。可是内裤死也不会脱。内裤是很普通的灰色或者黑色，跟我的差不多样子。以前还会穿哥哥买小的内裤，现在不仅衣服没法混着穿就连住的地方也得分开。哥哥住进了很小的杂物间里。也不再陪我玩了，常常躲在房间里哭。我在门外问他是因为每天穿女人的衣服很热所以哭吗？过了很久门从里面打开，我第一次看见里面的样子。除了床其他什么东西都摆不下。哥哥坐在床上对我招手。门关起来了。房间里充满我熟悉的哥哥身上的体嗅。  
别讨厌我，哥哥这样对我说。求求你了旭熙，别讨厌我。我不解。我只是怕他一直一直哭会生病。我问他为什么。他又不跟我说实话。他用我的手指去冷敷他哭肿的眼睛。  
“是因为恋爱所以才哭。我喜欢上了一个人，可是我没办法用原来的样子去喜欢他。所以我穿上裙子，期望能用这样的身份使他也喜欢我。”  
这明摆着自欺欺人，她管你穿什么衣服。莫非对方喜欢女孩？我更困惑了。  
“旭熙，我这么做是有原因的，你不要觉得我奇怪，也不要嫌弃我好不好？本来应该再晚一点和你说的，可是你每天都不愿意理我，我怕再不告诉你我就要从家里彻底消失了。”  
哥哥的哀求使我心软。从小到大爸爸妈妈都不怎么喜欢他，虽然也算不上喜欢我，但很多东西都只有我独一份，几乎没考虑过他似的。都是我把我的掰开分给他一半，因为他是我哥哥，这样做天经地义。我说好吧，到底为什么？他拉着我的手把我带到房间最深处，一个照不到光的角落里。他像以前那样紧紧搂着我，在我耳边说:旭熙，你答应我，以后也一直把我当做哥哥，不管你待会看到什么。  
哥哥在我面前脱掉了内裤。  
我好奇地看着他屁股中间的裂口。  
哥哥的小鸡鸡大概只有我四五岁的时候那么大，没有蛋蛋。一条鲜红的裂口覆盖了原本应该什么都没有的皮肤。这是伤口吗？直觉告诉我不。哥哥很快地穿好裤子，求我我千万不要把他给我看身体的事告诉爸爸妈妈。  
哥哥爱我。这是我还在他怀里的时候无数次听到过的告白。这样的哥哥因为爱上了人生第一个男孩产生了想成为女孩的念头。很荒唐。应该按原来那样继续和我生活下去。  
哥哥后来又叫我去了几次他的房间，甚至让我摸了他那个奇怪的地方。如果旭熙接受了我，我也就可以接受自己，从而去爱别人。哥哥露出十分寂寞的表情。然后把我的手弄湿了。  
初恋的生命十分短促，理由是哥哥不漂亮，而且身上总是有股淡淡的汗臭。天知道哥为了讨好那小子硬是把自己塞进多畸形的壳里，过了几个月每天晚上只吃喝蔬菜汁的日子。哥哥的脸哭得比情书信封还皱。我从哥哥手里拿走了信封，打开来像吃很硬的饼干那样读完了。我代替这个臭小子给哥哥写了回信。我不会写别的，就把“我爱你”抄了一百遍，抄满整整一页纸。哥哥收到后不仅没笑反而哭得更厉害了。  
我把偷藏在冰箱里的巧克力牛奶找出来请他喝。他立刻就止住了哭泣。那小子的爱情也不过如此。 没有爱情的哥哥充满巧克力牛奶的香甜。他赖在我怀里，把信纸举在眼前，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
哥哥上学的时候不再穿裙子，只有叫我去他房间的时候，才会把他收集来的所有漂亮的衣服穿在身上，像一只五彩缤纷的鸟巢。一件件脱掉，又一件件穿回去。哥哥十三岁，身体已经很像女孩了，甚至连胸部也长出来了一点。而我却像大树一样日渐茁壮。  
哥哥珍贵的第二次爱情始于十四岁快结束的那个夏天。哥哥说这一次绝对是认真的。那个小子几乎每天都来。哪怕只能在楼道里约会五分钟。一个月后哥哥十五岁生日的时候，因为全家除了我没人记得那天是哥哥生日，所以爸爸妈妈都出门去了。我就在家里给他们望风，他们在那小得不可思议的房间里约会。每次约会都是一次求证，而今天哥哥将得到一个确凿的结果。  
门被风吹开一道缝。哥哥的声音像水一样从门缝里流出来。那小子激烈地对哥哥求爱，哥哥几乎没有反抗能力地顺从了他。先脱了上衣，像狗一样撕咬哥哥的乳头。然后比野人还无礼的的把自己三两下脱光光。哥哥吓得不轻，可现在后悔也来不及了。很快就剥得只剩一条内裤。哥哥为了这小子穿了漂亮的三角裤，虽然款式还是很老土。靠近肚子的地方有一圈好看的花边。从外面给哥哥舔的时候哥哥真的有所动容，好像再努力一点就可以告诉那小子真相。渐渐沉溺在快乐里，抓着内裤的手也松弛了。内裤被一下扯到最底，那小子咆哮起来。  
我冲进房间，从他手里抢下差一点就要挨打的哥哥。那小子的拳头抬起来又放下，放下又抬起。哥哥的内裤还挂在大腿上。从小鸡鸡和裂口里流出的水打湿了床单。  
无论那小子怎么辱骂哥哥我都捂着哥哥的耳朵。直到他骂我是我哥哥养的小公狗，我才忍不住一拳揍了上去，当场就把他门牙打掉两颗。一路从卧室打到玄关，差点把妈妈喜欢的大花瓶也砸碎。最后是哥哥请他走的，还给他掏了打车费。那小子走后，哥哥居然没有哭，而是脱掉被舔湿的内裤，准备去卫生间洗澡。我拦住了他，把他推回房间里，推到床上。旭熙你要干吗？我说那小子看得没错。我把他的衣服撩起来，趴下去舔了一口他的小鸡鸡。哥哥的身体还兴奋着，很快就不反抗我了。直到哥哥的小鸡鸡射出东西来，我也没舔他屁股中间的伤口，我怕他会痛。  
哥哥有了我的秘密，对我愈发百依百顺。这让我的自尊心受伤。我不是坏小孩，不想以欺负哥哥为乐。我让哥哥把衣服换回去，他答应了。衣柜里女孩的衣服被他扔得一干二净，内裤却多了起来。内裤给哥哥留下了好的回忆，关于我的嘴。他开始用吃的或者别的什么诱惑我去他的杂物房。我从不忤逆他的心，假装喜欢那些胀满糖的零食，尾随他到房间里，趴在床上，像第一次那样舔他。一开始哥哥不愿意让我碰到伤口，所以隔着内裤。到后来内裤湿得黏在伤口上不得不脱掉了。哥哥有点可怜。只要能让他开心，我做这些也是应该的。我的鼻子像狗一样拱开左右两边撇下来的肉块，舌头朝深深的红色洞穴里钻。就像小时候我反复在哥哥的臂弯里钻来钻去，我使劲朝里钻着。哥哥很痛苦。  
哥哥交往女孩也只敢和她们接吻，甚至不敢伸进舌头，怕女孩们嗅到他红色喉咙深处比她们还要浓的处女味。跟女孩交往的那段时间，他的手总是伸到我裤子里，摸我健全的鸡鸡。让我摸他的伤口，好像那样能使他错觉鸡鸡其实长在他的身上。我射得比他早，他失落地收回了满是黏糊糊白液的手，放到自己的小鸡鸡上搓着。哥哥的精液稀得像米汤。  
读到高中快毕业的时候，哥哥又跟臭小子好上了。这次这个看上去挺讲礼貌，经常给哥哥买吃的。大概交往了半年，哥哥想跟他做爱。因为怕他考上大学就见不着面了。约会那天发了宾馆的房间号给我，像去赴死留前遗言给我似的。我本来不想去。哥哥跟臭小子稳定交往之后我也有了女朋友。星期六是和女朋友出去玩的好日子。我没理会哥哥的短信，跟女朋友快活地约会去了。  
那时候的印象是好热，不管是柏油马路还是公交车扶手甚至是女朋友的肩膀，都好热。热空气像哥哥的舌头在我脸上舔来舔去。走到一条十字路口，等红绿灯的时候看见一辆印有妇科医院广告的公交开过，公交开过去街道尽头露出那家妇科医院一角，慈爱的圣母玛利亚壁雕俯瞰着从街对面相伴而来做流产手术的人。街对面有成排的红色招牌的宾馆，哥哥就藏在其中一间。  
我几乎是跑着从女朋友身边逃走的，顾不上电话在口袋里震动，经过雕像的时候才发现玛利亚没雕上双眼，她并不注视任何人。宾馆走廊的地毯也像哥哥的舌头舔着我的脚心。我等在门外，听哥哥忽高忽低的淫叫。房间里的灯关着，门缝下面透出死黑。这是欺骗。哥哥不仅用嗓音欺骗那小子，更用淫叫声欺骗自己。我在愤怒中不可抑制地逐渐勃起。  
哥哥不仅没因为跟臭小子做爱就放弃对我的剥削，还变本加厉地跟我讨要被臭小子夭折的高潮。薄薄的床垫底下藏满安全套。我十五岁的鸡巴鞭笞着哥哥四岁的小鸡鸡，哥哥哭叫不止。我掰开他的伤口，手指伸进那肉质的蜜壶。里面充满了臭小子的精液。我要把他们全掏出来，把所有干过哥哥的臭小子都从里面掏出来。  
哥哥上大学去了外地，坐火车要整整一天一夜才能到的地方。在大学里有没有和臭小子们交往，不知道。但肯定找人做爱了。每次跟我通话的时候嗓子都被人干得很哑。哥哥让我自慰给他听，在电话里许诺我糖果。给我发了照片。是躺在床上只穿着漂亮内裤的照片。哥哥化妆了，头发也很长，乳头被臭小子们吸得鼓鼓的。哥哥自以为是的傲慢伤透我的心。我解开裤子自慰，哥哥要我给他拍照。我拍了握着鸡巴的手，哥哥说不行。我又拍了鸡巴耸立的样子，哥哥说不行。我把包皮也撑开了，手机镜头快捅进马眼里。哥哥在电话那头一边手淫一边说怎么能只有这样呢旭熙？我说哥哥，我把鸡巴切下来送给你吧。哥哥不说话了。  
哥哥读大学的第一年我就给他发了上千张鸡巴的照片。我找他要他就装死。我只是想知道他是不是叫臭小子们欺负得没人样。他总在电话里对我撒娇，旭熙，再拍一张，就一张。除了有去无回的鸡巴照，家里和哥哥几乎断了联系，寄去的东西无一例外都被退件了。我心疼钱，把那件给哥哥买的羽绒服硬套在自己身上，穿了半天就破了，风从破洞里吹进我的脊梁骨，比刀插还痛。我跟哥哥发脾气，几个月没有联络他。手机卡拔掉。  
哥哥谁也没告诉跑回家里，在床上等着我。哥哥很瘦了。我用一只手就能把他从床上提起来。他挂在我的胳膊上，腼腆地用舌头讨好我的表情。我不对哥哥坏，永远不。我主动脱了衣服，哥哥抓着我的鸡巴舔。旭熙，这次好像有很喜欢，喜欢到能结婚的人了。可是哥哥不结婚。哥哥太爱你了结不了婚。我的脸痛苦得扭曲了。哥哥又爬到我身上，把乳头按到我嘴里，强迫我吃。旭熙也很爱我对不对。你说呀。哥哥用小鸡鸡扇我的脸。  
如果能让哥哥开心那就做吧，可这不行。我掰着哥哥的屁股想让他从我鸡巴上挪开，哥哥死死坐在我鸡巴上，摇着腰。哥哥里面是什么样我全感觉到了。里面像是塞满了腐烂的鲜花和小鸟，滴滴答答淌下黏液。哥哥的脸承受着丧失的痛。哥哥强奸了我。哥哥被我强奸。没错。  
哥哥对鸡巴的渴望短暂消失了，像不知道一切那样和我通话，即使从遥远的地方打来也像舌头贴在我耳边。旭熙，好爱你，好想好想见你。旭熙，也说“我爱你”。对。我爱你。  
终于有一天在哥哥的引诱下，我交出了自己的爱。我爱你泰容，非常爱你，我想见你，我想和你做爱。你什么时候可以回来？  
很快，旭熙。我要结婚了。  
哥哥以女人的身份和他的情人结婚了。没有举行婚礼。新婚旅行攒到年底带着爸爸妈妈一起去。哥哥的丈夫带着爸爸妈妈去海滩散步，装病的哥哥就在隔壁一下一下敲着相连的墙。那几天我们不停做爱。  
结婚后哥哥和我保持着不间断的通信。哥哥总是问我幸福吗。我说是的哥哥，我幸福。我爱你，所以很幸福。哥哥笑得像小孩，说他也很幸福，可好像不是最幸福。我问怎么样才能？他笑着。  
哥哥告诉了我一个通往幸福的地方。  
我带着我所有的钱以及证件，在一个阳光灿烂的日子和哥哥见面。他又开始穿裙子了。他让我闭起眼睛跟他走。像小时候那样牵着我。幸福之路是条坦途，我一点没被绊倒。  
好了，旭熙，在这里等我。  
我睁开眼，站在一条狭长的走廊正中间，人群来来往往。没有苦痛与分离的桥梁架在妇产科走廊上。  
哥哥拿着一张小照片，不知道什么时候站在我身旁。他看着照片，一边笑一边低声说，什么呀这是，旭熙你看，看这小东西。  
哥哥每隔一段时间就会发来肚子的照片。肚子渐渐大到看不见底下的小鸡鸡了。预产期前最后一个月哥哥发来抱着肚子的视频。他问肚子，你幸福吗？肚子不曾回答哥哥。哥哥像只不倒翁在地毯上左右摇晃，美丽的眼睛直视着我。旭熙，你幸福吗？  
我不知道。  
旭熙，你会幸福吗？  
不知道，哥哥。  
熬过一整个无法入睡的寒冬，我小小的侄女来到了世上。哥哥生下孩子一年后和丈夫离婚了，带着宝宝回到家。  
小侄女见到我很高兴，因为除了哥哥之外，她在电话里见到最多的人就是我。  
哥哥又像以前那样和我相依为命了，比以前还高兴的是没有人逼着他住在杂物间里。现在我住那。哥哥的旧床拆毁，装饰成漂亮的儿童房。小侄女需要人时刻不离地照顾。  
我趴在爬行垫上，俯视着躺着的小侄女。  
“小咪。”  
我的脸埋在她乳香的肚皮上。  
“我爱你。”  
小咪的嘴巴嚅动着，抬起小手掴我的脸，咯咯直笑。  
口水从她闭不紧的嘴角淌下来，打湿了垫子。小咪的脸呈现轻微扭曲的样子，像是被医生拖拽出来的时候不小心在哥哥的肚子里咯到了脸。我小心地把她的手指含在嘴里，震动舌头，重复刚才的话。小咪喉咙里发出“呼呼”的声音。  
哥哥抱着晒好的宝宝服打开门进来，抱起小咪放到我背上，让我抬起身他好收拾压在底下的小棉袜。我驮着小咪，感到她在我背上缓慢地爬着。哥哥恬静的侧脸绽放着处女美。哥哥的丈夫一次都没有和哥哥有过性生活。如果不是因为小咪有智力障碍，哥哥的丈夫将永远永远保守这个无能的秘密。  
小咪是哥哥自己生下的孩子，是受到神的祝福诞生的婴儿。哥哥躺在我身下，望向爬到我肩头的小咪。哥哥是没有眼睛却凝视的玛利亚。沉重的，混淆了恨与爱的果实在我的肩头滚动。哥哥张开嘴，露出粉色的咽喉。  
“小咪，说‘我爱你’。”  
小咪咬我的脸。  
我爱你。  
“说，‘我爱你’。”  
我爱你。


End file.
